1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory array structure and a method for operating and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a memory array structure comprising a ring-shaped pattern and a method for operating and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology for manufacturing the memory, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density is need. However, in the memory having a high element density, the reduced pattern width increases the resistance, and the reduced space increases the capacitance, such that an RC delay occurs. The RC delay not only results in lower data rate but also degrade the reliability of the memory device.
Besides, the process conventionally used in manufacturing memory device needs at least three photo/etch processes including the step of cutting pattern. The complicated processes result in expensive manufacturing cost.